aventuras pokémon
by thefancreepy001
Summary: como seria si las regiones de pokemon en realidad fueran personas, acompañen a Kanto,Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos en sus aventuras (si lo se mal summary pero lean no se arrepentiran) :)


**notas al final :) disfruten la lectura** **Pokémon no es de mi pertenencia es de satoshi tajiri si fuera mio ash ya se hubiera ido desde que ratito a su casa**

pov ¿?

Era un día muy bonito no puedo creer que Kalos y Johto se lo perdieran por lo menos Unova (Teselia), Sinnoh y Kanto vinieron conmigo y quien soy yo para juzgarlos a si soy su mejor amiga Hoenn (si nuestros nombres son raros pero es culpa de nuestras mamás) bueno creo que no les he hablado a mis amigos he estado pensando en Kalos... y Johto si casi se me escapaba uno jijiji ups bueno mmmm

-oigan y Unova?-pregunte y lo único que consigo es una mirada confundida de Sinnoh y otra asesina de Kanto chicos siempre tan raros-

-umm...-Sinnoh miraba para todas partes sin encontrar a Unova le dije que no estaba-es sierto-ella sonrie nerviosa- jijijij no me di ni cuenta-

-hum...-creo que Kanto me va a matar se supone que el la cuidaba y me quiere matar a mi que miedo me da que me deje de mirar asi odio que haga eso- muy bien creo que debes buscarla-dice Kanto tratando de calmarse pero por que yo ya vera-

-pero ¿por que yo?-dije muy enojada y confundida pero mas enojada- yo no tenia que cuidarla-

-mmm Hoenn-dijo Sinnoh un poco asustada-t-tu t-tenias q-que c-cu-cuidarla no te acuerdas-me quede petrificada al oír eso y comense a pensar en eso que me decía Sinnoh oh ho- Hoenn, Hoenn ¿estas bien?-

*flashback*

-muy bien a el centro comercial vamos skitty-dije muy emocionada-

-alto Hoenn- dijo Johto- ya que ni Kalos ,ni yo vamos tu cuida a Unova sabes que se pierde muy facil-decia Johto mientras fingía ponerle atención- Hoenn me estas escuchando- ups se dio cuenta hora del plan B-

-claro que te estaba escuchando Johto no soy mmm Sinnoh-uiii lobueno es que Sinnoh hablaba con Kanto y Kalos mientras cargaba a un buneary y Kanto con un lindo pikachu kawaiii a olvido a Kalos que tiene un chespin su principal ya evoluciono pero este no lo deja evolucionar (no por que el no quiera si no que chespin no quiere)-jejeje

-bueno te creo ya adios-deseguro solo dijo que Kanto tiene que cuidar a Unova ni modo que sea yo..-

-noo-

*fin flashback*

-uii ya me imagino cuando Johto me este retando-

*imaginación de Hoenn (todo dibujado con crayones)*

-Hoenn que descuidada eres sabes que la deben cuidar por que si no nos deja sin dinero no sabes lo costoso que es todo lo que compra Unova me voy a quedar sin comida por un mes me moriré de hambre y todo es tu culpa -

-no es mi culpa ademas Unova trajo regalos-decia yo mientras Johto lloraba por su dinero gastado en ropa,zapatos ,accesorios y regalos-

*fin de la imaginación de Hoenn*

-hey chicos!-escuche decir a...¿Unova? y venia acompañada de un Kalos y un Johto muy enojados-

-jejeje hola Johto, hola Kalos...ahh y hola Unova creo que mejor me voy-*salgo corriendo* y ahora que lo pienso- sal ahora swellow-*swellow sale de su pokeball y skitty junto con Hoenn se suben a su lomo*-vamonos de aqui-mañana lidiare con ese par-

fin del capitulo 1

**hola a todos se preguntaran por que las regiones de pokemon son humanos :p bueno es por que a nadie se le había ocurrido ya que todos están con sus shippings (tanto del manga como de la serie) pero no importa ojala que les haya gustado y para que entiendan más los personajes son:**

**Kanto: ** sexo:masculino

apariencia: pelo castaño y corto, ojos negros, entre todo eso medio delgado (esto sera muy básico :) )

personalidad: un poco serio, simpático , buen amigo y un genio (ama los pokemon como todos sus amigos, también le encanta comer X3 y le gustan muuuuchooo las batallas)

pokemones: charizard, machoke, pikachu, gengar, jolteon y gyarados

**Johto:** sexo: masculino

apariencia: pelo negro,corto y muy desordenado (el de los demás chicos también pero no tanto), ojos azules y es medio delgado :)

personalidad: gruñón, serio (a veces), algo loquillo (y pervertido) pero amigable y buen amigo(le gustan las batallas)

pokemones: feraligatr, ambipon, houndoom, espeon, murkrow y furret

**Hoenn:** sexo:femenino

apariencia: pelo largo amarrado en una coleta color rojizo, ojos celestes (baja inspiración y coloque mi color favoritoX3) y también es media delgada (para dejar de escribir esto todos son medio delgados)

personalidad: distraída, olvidadiza , un poco molestosa(con Johto y Kalos :3) y amigable X3 (le gustan los concursos y batallas)

pokemones: blaziken, skitty , swellow, gardevoird, beautifly e milotic

**Sinnoh:** sexo: femenino

apariencia: pelo negro (suelto), ojos verdes

personalidad: despistada(a veces),un poquito pervertida jijiji(aunque en el capitulo no se muestra por que narra Hoenn XD) pero muy buena persona :) (le gustan las batallas y un poco los concursos)

pokemones: empoleon, buneary, staraptor, glaceon, pachirisu, lucario

**Unova:** sexo: femenino

apariencia: pelo corto rubio (:( no me juzguen en la mayoría de las series o fanfics siempre hay un rubio ademas no se me ocurría nada :3) ojos verdes

personalidad: adicta a comprar, muy nerviosa pero muy tranquila(cuando no se acercan mucho a ella algún chico le gustan mucho las batallas)

pokemones: serperior, leavanny, volcarona, deerling, swanna, emolga

**Kalos:** sexo: masculino

apariencia: pelo café y ojos café oscuro (les dije que seria básico jajajaja en el próximo cap. escribiré con más detalle)

personalidad: un poco(poquito) engreído, gruñón(a veces) pero muy buena persona y amigo :)

pokemones: greninja, talonflame, chespin, pangoro, meowstic, sylveon


End file.
